The Byakuya Limit
by Setus
Summary: ONESHOT As the captain of the 6th Division, it is my duty to maintain peace in Soul Society. But lately something is stirring in Seireitei and it seems to involve me without my knowledge, and it's getting on my nerves. This is my story.


It's a long time since i've written something, and it just hit me when i was reading my previous fic and saw a fanart. Credits to the artist.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, though i wished i did.

* * *

Pressure is never a good thing. Many would attest to that, but not me. At least that was what I'll say two weeks ago.

As the head of the noble Kuchiki house, my responsibilities range from surveying every tiny detail that goes on within each square inch of my estate including how many blades of grass are there, to more important issues regarding the other noble families' ties with us. Furthermore, the position of Captain of 6th Division in Gotei 13 expects me to supervise one of the biggest divisions in the whole of Seireitei. That place requires me to inspect every floor board covering my division's domain all the way to where my vice captain escapes to every chance he gets during paperwork. I have an image to maintain, an image of poised, responsible, outstanding, and formidable person of authority.

Truth is, I'm about to go mad. Aside from the fact that my household elders are still giving me hell over my marriage and the adoption of my wife's younger sister, the mutiny of Aizen, and the rise of Arrancars, Vizards and hell knows what else, there are happenings within Soul Society that are clawing at my patience and poise. And to think that the most dire concern of every Shinigami now is to prepare for winter's battle. I was so wrong to assume that. But in the end, I still have an image of poised, aristocratic, sophisticated and accomplished Shinigami to maintain.

Let's start from the beginning shall we?

I have my suspicions on the Women's Shinigami Association and their activities around Soul Society for quite some time already. The other day Kotetsu Fukutaicho and Kurotsuchi Fukutaicho infiltrated my estate while I was practicing calligraphy just to take a picture of me for some insane attempt at making money. Apparently my floorboards were tampered with and that is why I'm paying extra attention to them. I was worried about the repercussions on Rukia with her involvement with WSA, and paying more attention despite my busy life to the association was a mistake, perhaps the biggest mistake that I've made in my 100 years of life.

The one Shinigami in the whole of WSA who is of extreme popularity with the men of Seireitei would be the vice captain of 10th division. Yes, the same one who was causing Hitsugaya Taicho's ever-bleached hair, apart from his concern over his bankai endurance time. While I would not disagree that she is a pretty lady with a figure that women will kill for and men to die for, she does not appeal to me. Matsumoto Fukutaicho can be a real asset to battle when she wants to be, but the real talent of this woman is her ability to dwell deep into the depths of Soul Society's grapevine. Nothing and I really mean nothing, escapes this woman. From who is courting who subtly, to what did Yamamoto Soutaicho ate after Captain's meeting, she knows it all. She probably even knows what colors are the tea cups that I use for afternoon tea. She has been feeding the tabloid magazines of Soul Society information that Shinigamis seem to love, and I suspect half of it was made up by her. But well, if I had half her talent, I'll have an easier time tracking down who infiltrated my household again and where my vice captain is, who had left his paperwork undone while I made my rounds.

Well, I didn't need to know that anymore… in fact I wished I didn't know about it.

After a month of my seemingly normal lifestyle has returned, I have heard tell, that aside from the WSA, there's also a MSA. Men's Shinigami Association. I can't say I was amazed; it seems only natural that the people who had nothing better to do every day would come up with bizarre networks to create more problems for Soul Society.

I don't really care much about who is in the MSA, given that I am a Captain myself and if I want something to be done, I have the power to affect change given enough support. But as time goes by, I started to get some idea of where my vice captain has been escaping to, having caught sight of a tinge of red outside the MSA ever-changing location of their meeting room. Instead of interrupting my tailgate, I have decided to spend a second or two to continue watching my vice captain from afar and I have regretted that till this day.

Aside from that, I have noticed a slight change in the way people look at me each time I pass them by. In general, people would impression manage themselves in front of me, and after I'm out of earshot, or so they think, they would discuss my background, as if it were of any concern to them. Lately, I have been hearing sniggering and giggling after I walk pass Shinigamis, especially the women community. My immediate thought is that the WSA has been writing something about me again, after labeling me as the No. 1 Captain to release photo book nonsense. Usually I couldn't care less for the labeling, but something was amiss about the giggling.

Soon the higher-ups are starting to mirror this reaction. Zaraki Taicho once came up to me a sarcastic laugh.

"Hehe, having fun lately? I didn't know your taste changed so quickly."

Despite the confusion that clouded my mind at that moment, I never showed it in my eyes, or on my face. As usual, I have no obligations to answer him.

The other captains were more subtle in their change of reaction towards me. Ukitake Taicho still remained as cheery as usual, although I couldn't tell if he was slightly aghast to see me or was he feeling unwell again. Komamura Taicho is as usual, deep within his own thoughts, but given that they know something that I don't, I can't tell if he's still thinking about the departure of his best friend or something about me.

Normally I would think it is not that much big of a deal to receive stares that are less than friendly, it happens to people by the surname Kuchiki whether they are born or adopted. But this time is really too much. There is something going on that concern me to a great degree and it's not at all good I can tell.

It was only until one day that I began to get some headings out of this, the beginning of hell. Rukia came home one day, presumably from another one of the nonsensical meetings of the WSA. She greeted me with her usual formal and timid tone. Despite knowing what her answer  
was, I asked her:

"Where were you?"

"I was at a meeting with the WSA..." she answered in an unusually soft voice. Here is my chance to ask the happenings inside of WSA, and hopefully get some idea of what is that conspiracy behind my back.

"So what do you do at the meetings?"

Even with her lowered head I could tell she was trying to think up excuses not to answer my question.

"So?" I prompted.

"We just had tea and talked about what happens in Soul Society! Haha! Ni-sama, how was the captain's meeting today?" she gave a feeble laugh at an attempt of shaking the subject off.

Needless to say, she has already fallen into a quicksand of no escape with her last sentence without knowing it.

"So what happens in Soul Society?"

I felt her flinch at my question, it was the exact confirmation I need.

"What's the latest gossip around Soul Society that everyone seems to be talking about?" I said, in my usual monotone. I know exactly how to play my cards, having adopted her and her sister had been my wife, and I know exactly what to do.

With another prompt, I flexed my reiatsu just a tinge. The blue veil wavered around me like the morning mist. Usually this amount would be enough to exterminate a little hollow, but given Rukia's growth, it'll take much more for her to suffocate. To me, this is just like taking a  
deep breath, but to Rukia, it's a sign of my annoyance and a danger alert.

"We..." she opened her mouth to say something, but stopped just in time to avoid telling me anything that would subject her to my vibrant display of cherry blossom petals.

"We?" I'm fighting down an urge to just grab her by shoulders and just shake the answer out of her, but yes, I have an image to maintain.

"We were just talking about Hitsugaya taicho's possible addiction to candy!! Haha it was real funny what Matsumoto fukutaicho told us!"

That's exactly what I need; the mention of that influential name to link me to the heart of the conspiracy and lead Rukia to a dead end.

"Really? What else did Matsumoto fukutaicho say? Candy obsession doesn't seem like a topic that lasts for 5 hours of talk." I challenged.

"We... Just continued with..." she started to stammer. "The planning of our budget!! Yes! We need more funds!"

"And what have your association come up with this time? More pictures of me taken? Or publishing more of gossips about me?"

That was it. Rukia's look of horror confirmed my suspicions and gave it all away.

"No! No! Absolutely not!! They wouldn't dream of offending you, Ni-sama!!" the terrified Rukia frantically tried to convince me otherwise, shaking her head furiously.

Just then, my very caring house keeper came around the corner. Normally I would be furious with this sudden intrusion, but this time he couldn't have arrived at a better time.

"Rukia-sama!!" the harmless house keeper exclaimed in shock, but it wasn't him who was startled. Rukia jumped at the sudden outcry and turned around. And in this much elaborated manner, she dropped something. A book. Magazine.

Rukia gasped as she turned around quickly at the thud but she wasn't quick enough. I got there first.

The picture on the cover looked awfully familiar, at least two of the figures did. I reached for the magazine and turned it around to get a better look. Ahead, my house keeper is still blinking in confusion, and Rukia looked like as though she had just been confronted with a huge bowl of slugs for dinner.

The giant headlines caught my eye first, despite the high resolution picture.

"Byakuya's Harem includes Arrancars! The Ultimate Forbbiden Love."

...

……

The picture up front was me, lounging as comfortably as I usually do. Beside me were three other men. One was Kurosaki Ichigo, caressing my outstretched hand and kissing it. How revolting...

The other one behind me, holding a brandy shot while swallowing my head in his treacherous embrace is none other than the twisted ambitious former Aizen Taicho. How preposterous...

The last one, showed his back view only, but instantly recognizable with his signature blue hair. Arrancar Sexta Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was clutching my stomach with his dear life, as though someone is trying to pry a cat from a tree. How absurd...

I looked up from the page and at a mortified Rukia. Without waiting for her, I turned the pages and found the page with my article. At the corner of the page is the picture of the writer/reporter, no doubt it is HER.

"Latest update of Byakuya's Harem. Sex-ta Escape to Paradise." the headlines screamed into my face.

"An extraordinary find this week is that our very own aristocratic Byakuya-sama has yet another new addition to his secret. Arrancar Sexta Grimmjow Jaegerjaques is found to be the latest member of our 6th Division Captain's harem. We have reason to believe the addition is due to the revelation of Ichigo's affair with the Espada. Jealousy is without doubt the most deadly weapon in the world of love. Hence as punishment for his harem, the questionable arrancar responsible for the chaos in Karakura Town was taken in for the pleasures of the good captain. This is without doubt killing two birds with one stone: a reminder of the consequences of betrayal and who calls the shots around the place. We certainly hope Ichigo has learnt his lesson and former Aizen taicho to reconsider his decision of waging war with Soul Society. A subordinate's submission to his master is certainly going to cost him some points as leader of Hueco Mundo. This isn't good news to him but certainly is to us diligent folks in our favorite place in the world Soul Society."

By the time I finished reading the page, the house keeper is looking as mortified as my adopted sister. With a couple of cherry blossom petals the magazine was reduced to tiny bite-size pieces enough to stuff people's mouth with.

"Ni-sama..." Rukia began but stopped. She knew perfectly well that nothing she said is going to turn the situation around, with her not stopping them being the first of her crimes. I cast a dark look at her before turning away.

"Byakuya-sama!! The Soutaicho has sent someone to request your immediate presence!!" the house keeper informed me quickly.

Great. I presume the general has read this nonsense. And he believed it?? This is absurd!! No wonder the rest of the captains have been acting weird! Now I might even be suspected of playing a part in mutiny myself. What the hell...

Relax. I have an image to maintain. I'm the formidable 6th Division Captain and head of the most influential house in Soul Society. I can handle this...

But I'm still shredding whoever is responsible for this.

Anyway I headed over to the 1st Division with as much drag as possible, refraining from using Shunpo as much as I can. I have a clear idea of what he was going to ask me about and despite having some form of influence, the Soutaicho still has the final say.

Two guards opened the doors and I stepped in unwillingly. The long hall looked more ominious than usual, and in the far end sat the grand Soutaicho himself.

"Good afternoon, Kuchiki taicho."

"Good afternoon. You requested my presence?" Here we go... I'm not biased or what but throughout all the meetings I had with the general and other captains, I never liked it when the Soutaicho takes over. He has the tendancy to put people to sleep with his drawl, something which I find much undermined as an asset during battles.

"I'm sure that you have heard tell of recent happenings in Soul Society, Kuchiki taicho." the old man began his lecture. "It has brought to my attention that you are involved with a few questionable individuals, who are now our enemies."

Just as I thought. But well, I am after all the great captain of the 6th division and head of Kuchiki house. I can handle this perfectly. The Soutaicho cannot ignore centuries of loyalty from me and my house.

"If this is anything concerning the latest publications of the Women's Shinigami Association, I can reassure you they are just rumors and false accusations. The association had made several attempts in the past to make money with unauthorised photographs of male captains; this is just another one of their attempts."

"Yes, that was what I thought so too. However that is not what I called you in today for." the general said swiftly.

...?

"The Women's Shinigami Association has been around for quite some time already as you would probably know. They have made several accomplishments in establishing better care and benefits for the women community in this male dominated society we live in."

Wait a minute... Since when is the Soutaicho so concerned about such a small organization?

"Recently, a group of male Shinigamis has come together to form what they call the Men's Shinigami Association I'm sure you know about this."

I know I look patient most of the time. There is a reason why I excel in Shunpo is because I hate it when it takes ages just to get anywhere in this vast Soul Society. Right now the general is really getting on the last nerve I have for the day when he is not getting to the point.

"Lately, we have news that they have been collaborating efforts. Building on things that were of minute concern and blowing them into huge issues, such as the article concerning you."

... Whaaaaaaaat?!

"As much as I know you would like to get to the bottom of this issue youself Kuchiki taicho, I would like you to look into their operations and do as you see fit. It may sound like making a mountain out of a molehill, but as representatives of Seireitei, it is also part of your duty to maintain peace in Soul Society."

Sometimes I wonder why it is that general likes to delegate work and not do some himself... Frankly I can't think of a better way to spend my afternoon with a nice cup of tea or calligraphy practice than to go around hunting down gossip magazines and scheming organizations that have nothing better to do every day.

Apparently I have no way out. If the old man says so, it is so. There goes my tea…

Shunpo is something I've pride myself on since young, aside from kidous and swordplay, and under the circumstances, I couldn't find a better time to use it.

Soul Society is huge; I myself can testify to that, having chased a few people around the place in another time, I am an expert.

Shunpo-ing around the place takes skill, but it takes more skills to narrow down the lanes and divisions to single out the possible places they can be hiding. Recent events have proven to be useful in deducting where the WSA is, and I believe it is about time the MSA joins them.

My house keeper greeted me in surprise, apparently not expecting me to come home so early. I walked around the house quietly, concealing the vast Reiatsu resonating from me partially due to my annoyance.

And there I heard it. That faint sound, so small a tinkle, was heard from under my feet.

Gotcha!

As much as I want to just smash through the floorboards and apprehend all of them intruders, I must still maintain my image, all the more at such crucial point.

I slipped down the stairways and down a corridor that hasn't been used for a long time. There were tracks; apparently some people have made their way through here recently. Although they were all messed up, it's visible that one set belonged to women and the other one belonged to men.

Just as I thought. Now I'll tear up those who dare cross my path!

No, no... Image. Calm down. I'm a captain. I must handle this properly.

In a flash, I was at the door. I listened intently... And there it was, my biggest nightmare...

"Our sales have increased more than 12%. As promised, 3% will go to the funds for MSA." Ise fukutaicho said.

"You should thank me!" Matsumoto fukutaicho feigned tiredness and sighed. "Do you have any idea how much work it takes to get such classified information?"

Then don't!! Nobody asked you to sneak around and destroy people's images!!

Sniff.

Is someone crying in there?

"Now now, we've got what we wanted right?" Hisagi fuku- I mean taicho said soothingly. "Our funds are restored, and you get your sweet revenge right?"

Silence.

More sniffing.

Revenge? Who in the MSA has issues with me? Then again, people seem to have issues with me regardless of whether are there issues in the first place.

"Well I didn't think Kuchiki taicho would be that heartless." Matsumoto fukutaicho said suddenly. "I know his wife passed on a long time ago, but all these years who was the one supporting him?"

"Yeah. As a real man you must never forget your debt to others." I presume that voice came from Iba fukutaicho.

"But all is well, now you have someone who appreciates you!" Matsumoto fukutaicho exclaimed happily. "Aww. How sweet."

"Ne! What are you talking about? Where are my sweets?" Kusajishi fukutaicho burst out suddenly.

"Taicho, they are talking about adult matters, you'll understand it next time." Ise fukutaicho said.

I stood outside the door and wondered what my next step is. Should I burst in and arrest all of them or should I stay put and find out who the mastermind behind all these is, and who the hell am I indebted to... As far as I'm concerned, I don't incur debts, not even favors…

"Ne, I want my candy!"

Sniff.

Hmm. Who is it that cries and has an issue with me not reciprocating whatever it is? As far as my memory goes, I haven't got anyone confessing their feelings for me in the last 100 years.

Something is odd... As far as I'm concerned, there is someone in there who does not belong to the MSA. That reiatsu is somewhat familiar, to some extend I-

Oh my hell...

"Ne I WANT my snacks!!!!" Yachiru fukutaicho continued to whine.

I know who that is... And before who points fingers at who, I must argue that I was the one who was betrayed.

How dare you...

"Fine I'll go and get candy from Byaku!" Yachiru fukutaicho shrieked. I could feel her reiatsu coming closer to the door but I didn't care. How dare that imbecile betray me! You'll face my wrath!

"Wait!! You can't go out there, Taicho!" Ise fukutaicho's voice came.

The moment that brat from the 11th Division slid the door was the moment I flexed my reiatsu. The door flew into the room instead of sideways as I glared at everyone in there.

"Aiyeeeee!" someone screamed.

"T-t-taicho!!!"

There was no need for words. I unsheathed my zanpakutou.

"Kuchiki taicho wait. We can explain!"

"Kuchiki taicho calm down!!"

Every plea only made me more furious. I looked at the betrayer with fury. That was the start of chaos.

Everyone in the room fled. Shunpo or whichever, my underground room tore into pieces as a dozen Shinigamis burst out into the open and scattered to the winds. It doesn't matter. I have only one target.

"Ni-sama!!" Rukia's voice came as she ran across the garden towards me. I didn't care. The betrayer fled south.

I disappeared as soon as my household came to inspect the commotion. I knew Rukia gave chase. I could feel her reiatsu behind.

My target sped through the little alleys and into the main streets of Seireitei. The target is not alone. Hisagi fuku- I mean taicho is also running ahead. I side-stepped and came up just behind. I raised my zanpakutou.

Apparently the flash from drawing the sword caught their attention and Hisagi fukutaicho pulled them out of danger.

"Kuchiki taicho! Wait!" he shouted over his shoulder.

His words didn't matter anymore. I will see to it that justice is done and I raised my zanpakutou again.

At that instance I felt more reiatsu presences. Rukia is still behind, joined by a few others who escaped my room and felt significantly safe that my target isn't them. You all just wait...

"Hey Byakuya!" someone called from the lanes. I don't have to look I know it's Ukitake taicho. He is the least of my concerns now. "Whoa what are you doing?!"

I didn't stop to answer the bewildered man; my eyes fixed on the target, the one which just ruined my professional image for whatever nonsense reason. I swung the blade and again Hisagi fuku- ... Taicho was there to interrupt.

"Cease your meddling, Hisagi fuku- Hisagi taicho, unless you want another addition to your offense." I said coldly from behind.

"No wait, we can explain!" he said hastily while running and avoiding another slash.

"Hisagi-kun is right, everything can be talked through peacefully!" Ukitake's voice came from behind.

If Ukitake is there, that means I have just passed the 13th Division's domain, and with the continued direction I'm heading towards the center of Seireitei... Good, I can herd all these criminals of justice to the 1st Division and save me the trouble of delivering them later.

The chase continued as they ran and I tried to apprehend them. I felt other reiatsus. I was sure that the whole of WSA and MSA are around, risking their lives to witness my embarrassment. Sure, you can all come, we'll see who has the last laugh.

"Hey Byakuya!" I heard a sneer and tried hard not to roll my eyes. "Your taste sure changes fast!"

"Ken-chan!!" that brat's voice pierced the air. "They are playing chase!"

After a while, I could see the 1st Division's main office ahead. Good we're here.

"Hadou no yon, Byakurai!"

I aimed a destruction spell at their feet, sending them jumping out of the way and onto the front clearing outside the main office.

"Stop!"

I raised my blade as the target turned around to face me.

"Draw your blade." I said with sinister. The crowd gathered around. I was right, the whole of WSA and MSA were there, so was Ukitake taicho and Zaraki taicho. Komamura taicho poked his head out of the 1st Division doors to see what the commotion was about. Rukia and my household were standing nearby. I sensed Soi Fong taicho landing nearby with her vice captain who suffers from eternal hunger. Unohana taicho and her trusty vice captain and the tiny little Yamada must have come to ensure the safety of the injured.

Oh great, I don't need that much of an audience to watch me apprehend criminals. What is Kyoraku taicho And Hitsugaya taicho doing here?

"Byakuya, we can all sort things out, this is not the time to fight with each other!" Ukitake taicho's plea came with a couple of coughs.

"Hey Byakuya, take your marital fights home! Haha!!" Zaraki's revolting laugh came.

I looked at the target and narrowed my eyes. As if reading my thoughts, he sniffed.

"I supported you all these while, even after Hisana-sama died. How could you do this to me?!"

What...?

"I spared your life during our last fight, or is it that I should have ended your life to spare you from disgrace?" I asked coldly, trying to mask the confusion that I had and the sickening feeling that something mad is about to happen.

"No! I'm thankful for you sparing my life so I can continue to strive towards you, but is that what you intended me to go through? By making me stand by the sides while you..."

"While I what?"

"While you... You..." he choked, apparently embarrased by what he was about to say next.

"While I what? Abarai fukutaicho?" I prompted coldly, the one tone I was sure to break him.

"While you make out with other MEN!"

WHAT?!

"I most certainly did not!" I fumed. "This is a lie that you and these women have fabricated to make money!"

"No! This is evidence they have gathered for me! You were always disappearing! How could you!" Abarai fukitaicho is now weeping monster I have never seen. How absurd to see a grown man cries like a little girl.

"I disappear? When? Tell me because I have no idea how I vanish without traces in this vast Soul Society." I couldn't take it anymore and challenged with a tone I never thought I'll hear myself use again.

"You always disappear during at the beginning of the week and during weekends." Abarai fukutaicho sniffed harder, much to my disgust. Is this guy a stalker?!

"That was to keep track of where Rukia goes to, lately she had been going to the real world more often, and I suspect you WSA have something to do with that." I cast a sideways nasty look at the bunch of WSA members.

"Nii-sama, I was only going to visit Inoue. I felt that it is only right she gets to participate in the winter battle." Rukia broke in.

There was a moment of silence.

"So... So you disappear to go find..." Abarai fukutaicho stuttered. "Then why did..." his finger motioned to Matsumoto fukutaicho.

"What? I saw them together!" she whined. "It was at Urahara's shop! Kuchiki taicho was with Ichigo!"

I turned around to look at her ominously.

"T-that was because I was there!" Rukia stammered. "I was looking for him to return Kon!"

"Well it's not my fault!" Matsumoto whinned further. "I felt so bad for Renji because he was soooo desperate about Kuchiki taicho!"

There was a huge gasp in the crowd. My face was red, I could feel it, not because of embarrassment, but because of anger.

"But you just had to go running to Shuuhei! Then I thought it's a happy ending since you found someone who will appreciate you," the 10th division vice captain continued. "And then you two just had to get me to find out more of what's happening!"

There was another huge gasp.

"And you agreed to publish this to get your revenge. We got your consent!" She turned towards Ise fukutaicho for support, who took out a piece of paper from that massive chunk of a book she carries around.

The crowd was speechless for a moment. Clearly, I was the victim. I looked at the 10th division vice captain, then to the vice captain currently serving my 6th division. I had no idea his change of orientation, all the while I was under the impression that since he and Rukia were childhood friends, he had a thing for her. So that's where he always disappears to, to find the newly appointed captain of the 9th division...

A wave of nausea hit me as the pieces are coming together. I took a deep breath gently and tightened the grip on my Zampakutou.

"Well," a long drawl came from the crowd, parting to reveal the Soutaicho clanking his walking stick on the ground as he made his way towards me.

"Soutaicho, I have…" the general cut me off with his hand.

"I have heard everything." He said and turned to survey the disturbers of peace. "It seems to me this is all a misunderstanding."

…

What?!

"No, Soutaicho. This is a deliberate attempt to sabotage Soul Society. Already we are facing a crisis, and this will be destructive to the future image of Seireitei." I quickly explained.

"Yes, it may be," There was something in the general's tone that just strikes me as odd. "But considering our welfare of captains and vice captains, the leaders in our incoming battle with our enemies, it is important to make sure that everyone is well taken care of."

What is he talking about…

"Emotionally, I understand that everyone is feeling very confused and stressed. A little confusion happens from time to time." He turned to look at me. "I'm sure you'll understand, Kuchiki taicho."

…

The general gave a small chuckle and turned to walk away.

What… he's just going to leave? He was the one who wanted me to apprehend this group of people, and now he's letting them go?

"Ahh!" the sickening voice broke my thoughts again. "Everything's fine isn't it? I'm going to get myself a drink. How about you join us, Kuchiki taicho? Let's just drink our problems away, after all we are all comrades!"

I can see an attempt at escaping the consequences of destroying my image when I see one. I looked at the accursed 10th division vice captain, and the rest who are sprouting feeble grins in hopes that I'll do exactly what she says, 'drink our problems away'.

"Haha, Byakuya, it's all a misunderstanding." Ukitake taicho came forward. "Let's just forget it shall we? We have more things to worry about right?"

"Yes, let's join them for a drink." Kyoraku taicho agreed with his sing-song voice that irks me to no end.

"What say you, Kuchiki taicho?" someone said, but I ignored. This is out of my league. I simply cannot tolerate any more of this nonsense. I have sworn to abide by laws and apprehend those who don't. I will not walk away from this, not after my image being tarnished by these people who have nothing better to do.

"Byakuya, are you all right?" Ukitake prompted. "Say something."

…

"Chire, Senbonzakura…"

* * *

Hope you had some laughs about it :)


End file.
